


All my tears be washed away

by Cool_BowTie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Friendship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_BowTie/pseuds/Cool_BowTie
Summary: После событий неслучившегося Апокалипсиса проходит какое-то время. Кроули и Азирафаэль видятся немного чаще и демон начинает замечать за ангелом некоторые странности, которые его беспокоят. Причина их оказывается неожиданной и ведёт к трагичным последствиям.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Здравствуй, дорогой читатель. После выхода сериала от Amazon Prime в фандоме очень много флаффа и счастья. Это не может не радовать.  
> Но разве солнце не кажется ярче после дождя? Я решила, что нужно добавить немного грусти в фандом, чтобы радость чувствовалась острее. И не только поэтому.  
> Приятного чтения.
> 
> За обсуждение и помощь в формировании окончательной идеи спасибо @biikeyb из тви.
> 
> Пожалуйста, пишите комментарии, мне очень важен фидбэк.

*

Эта история начинается спустя месяц после того как миру был дан второй шанс. Конечно, большинство обитателей земли не заметили ничего необычного. Но для тех, кто имел шанс поучаствовать в спасении мира, многие вещи предстали под несколько другим углом.

Обратим же ненадолго (по небесным меркам) наше внимание на некоего ангела, вот уже несколько тысяч лет успешно скрывающего свою сущность от человечества. Этим утром он чувствовал себя немного странно, где-то глубоко в груди у него затаилось непривычное тянущее ощущение. Однако он не придал этому особого значения. Выйдя из книжного магазина на оживленную улочку, Азирафаэль направился в парк, чтобы насладиться угасающим летом в окружении небольшого клочка природы посреди города. Погода стояла на редкость тёплая и солнечная, поэтому он остановился возле лавки уличного торговца, приобрел ванильный рожок и продолжил свой путь озаряя мир своей безмятежной улыбкой. Бумажную обертку от мороженого он вскоре небрежно бросил на тротуар, на что, конечно, в такой толпе никто не обратил внимания, как впрочем и он сам.

*

Зябким ноябрьским вечером Азирафаэль в очередной раз смахивал пыль со своей коллекции книг, попутно слушая местную радиостанцию. Одна из композиций показалась ему несколько знакомой и при этом очень приятной на слух. К его удивлению вскоре радиоведущие сообщили, что в эфире был ремастер одного из старых треков Velvet Underground. « _Удивительно, почему это Кроули решил, что мне они не понравятся?_ » — подумал ангел, на секунду остановившись, но через мгновение продолжил проворно орудовать пипидастром.

*

Где-то далеко уже распускалась сирень. По улицам, превышая скорость, мчался роскошный «Бентли», ловко лавируя между плетущимися навстречу авто. Азирафаэль, сидя на пассажирском сидении, изучал свежий выпуск Таймс. Кроули недоверчиво взглянул на спутника. Когда они в последний раз ехали вместе, ангел испуганно вжимался в сидение, сжимая поручень так, что белели костяшки пальцев.

Кроули нарочно совершил особенно резкий манёвр и прибавил скорость. Азирафаэль по инерции покачнулся, поднял взгляд из-под газетного разворота на дорогу, затем взглянул на демона и вернулся к чтению. Кроули сморщился, невольно повёл плечами и пробормотал что-то невнятное себе под нос. Они уже подъезжали к небольшому букинистическому магазинчику в Сохо.

*

В следующий раз они встретились через год.

«Где твоё пальто?» — проворчал Кроули, когда ангел немного запыхавшись подошёл к нему возле одной из станций метро. « _Любимое пальто_ », — добавил он мысленно. Азирафаэль опоздал. Это слегка настораживало - ангел всегда отличался особой пунктуальностью - и заставило Кроули присмотреться к своему другу. Помимо костюма что-то ещё поменялось в ангеле. Но это что-то постоянно ускользало от внимания, оставляя неприятное чувство тревоги и незавершённости.

«А? Я решил от него избавиться…» — рассеяно бросил Азирафаэль. «На время», — прибавил он со смущённой улыбкой через мгновение.

Кроули не нашёл что ответить. Впервые за долгое время. Происходило что-то неправильное, он чувствовал, и ему это не нравилось.

*

Следующий осенью Кроули припарковал «Бентли» возле магазинчика друга и быстрым шагом направился к входным дверям. На улице неприятно моросило, а Кроули не любил дождь. Зайдя в помещение он обнаружил там необычное оживление. Люди в промокших пальто с энтузиазмом рылись в аккуратных стопках редких книг, а затем спешили вглубь к кассе, где ангел с приветливой улыбкой отпускал им покупки. Кроули удивлённо приподнял бровь и направился к Азирафаэлю.

«Что происходит?»

«Распродажа. Здесь стало слишком тесно», — ответил хозяин магазинчика, заворачивая очередное чертовски редкое издание в бумагу и с улыбкой вручая его покупателю.

«Ты… продаёшь свои книги?» — переспросил Кроули в глубине души надеясь услышать, что это какой-то розыгрыш.

«Да, дорогой мой. Книжные магазины ведь для того существуют, разве не так?» — мягко улыбнулся Азирафаэль, — «А ты зачем пожаловал? Что-то случилось?»

«Что?» — Кроули не сразу вышел из лёгкого ступора, — «А, я просто подумал… может быть ты захочешь пропустить бокальчик другой…» он почему-то замялся.

«С удовольствием!» — оживился Азирафаэль, — «Господа, прошу прощения, но магазин закрывается!»

«Но я ещё не выбрал книгу…» — попытался возразить кто-то из покупателей.

«Что ж, значит, не судьба, голубчик» — осадил его ангел и не совсем вежливо, но мягко, вытолкал посетителей под уже разошедшийся дождь, запер дверь и перевернул табличку с надписью «Закрыто».

Демон наблюдал за всем этим с неподдельным интересом.

Спустя несколько часов они сидели в заднем помещении магазина, Азирафаэль увлеченно рассказывал, периодически заикаясь и подбирая слова, о том, как изменилась его жизнь за те три года, что Начальство не трогало его, не требовало отчетов и, что главное, не давало заданий. Он открыл для себя новую музыку, начал посещать кинотеатры («Удивительная вещь! Почему я раньше пропускал это мимо себя?»), недавно он подключил к своему старенькому компьютеру Интернет и «Нашёл там столько любопытных вещей, ты не представляешь!» Таким разговорчивым Кроули его не видел раньше. Он сидел на небольшой софе спустившись на копчик так низко, что казалось, он вот-вот стечёт на пол, словно те часы с картин Дали. Одной рукой он подпирал голову, запустив пальцы по взъерошенные волосы, а второй лениво покачивал полупустой бокал с вином. Солнцезащитные очки остались где-то в основном помещении магазина и теперь жёлтые, будто светящиеся глаза со змеиными зрачками внимательно изучали лицо, которое он встречал с завидной регулярностью больше шести тысяч лет. И что-то в этом лице сегодня было не так. Внезапно он подскочил, словно ужаленный, в несколько стремительных движений пересёк расстояние, отделявшее его от Азирафаэля и бесцеремонно схватил его за подбородок, немного притянув к себе.

«Фто ты делаеф, 'роули?» — пробормотал ангел. Трудно говорить внятно, когда твои губы почти полностью сдавлены сильными пальцами демона. Он был слишком пьян, чтобы сопротивляться.

«Подожди немного, пожалуйста. Я, кажется понял…» — буркнул Кроули и приблизился. Он повернул лицо Азирафаэля сначала влево, затем вправо, отпустил подбородок и обхватил голову ангела, проведя большими пальцами по его лбу. «Не может такого быть!» — сдавленно прорычал он. Кроули отступил на несколько шагов, взъерошил свои волосы, немного потянув их, взгляд его лихорадочно бегал из стороны в сторону.

«Скажи, ангел, как ты себя чувствуешь последнее время?»

«Я же, чёрт возьми, последний час тебе об этом и толкую, солнце. Всё прекрасно как никогда. Я открыл для себя новые виды искусства. И главное, я стал ощущать потоки времени вокруг себя, это так чудесно, словно тёплое море обволакивает со всех сторон. Никогда не чувствовал себя лучше. Правда, некоторые «чудеса» даются тяжелее, но я этим сейчас вообще не пользуюсь,» — ответил Азирафаэль и нервно улыбнулся. Он определённо чувствовал себя неловко. «Может скажешь, что не так?» — попробовал спросить он.

«Прости, мне нужно идти,» — вдруг отрезал Кроули и, прихватив недопитую бутылку вина, стремительно скрылся за входной дверью, латунный колокольчик над ней протяжно звякнул. Азирафаэль остался в полном одиночестве. Дождь за окном всё не прекращался. На город опускалась ночь.


	2. The perception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроули, наконец, понимает, что происходит с Азирафаэлем, и правда его нешуточно пугает.

*

Кроули нёсся по ночным улицам поднимая за собой фонтаны брызг. Его не первый месяц беспокоило состояние ангела, но то, что он заметил сегодня никак не могло улечься у него в голове. Морщинки. Простая для человека вещь. Однако на лице, которое не менялось тысячелетиями они сразу выделялись. Но тела эфирных существ не стареют, они по сути и не живы, а лишь выглядят как люди.

Так что же могло послужить причиной этого? Кроули догадывался, но выяснить точно будет не так просто. Даже у себя в Преисподней ему не рады, что уж говорить о небесной канцелярии. Спросить напрямую вряд ли получится. Нужно было искать информацию самостоятельно.

*

Лишь Богу известно, сколько сил и времени истратил Кроули на то, чтобы подтвердить свои догадки о том, что же происходит с Азирафаэлем, и как у него это получилось... истратил он много. Очень.

Сперва он пытался использовать простые человеческие методы, вроде различных оккультно-религиозных сайтов. Но данные там были настолько противоречивы, что ему пришлось отказаться от этой затеи. Ничего конкретного и доказанного там не было. За ту неделю, что он просидел в своей квартире, внешний вид его самого и даже квартиры потерял былой лоск, некогда идеально-небрежная прическа превратилась в просто небрежную, глаза заметно потухли, одежда стала выглядеть крайне неряшливо, а его прекрасный мини-сад завял и местами пожелтел. Но Кроули, казалось, совсем не было до этого дела. Ему нужна была помощь. Придётся идти на крайние меры: просить совета у «коллег». Он искренне надеялся, что до этого не дойдёт. Однако дело приобретало крайне неприятный оборот, а значит он на время отложит в сторону свой комфорт и свои принципы.

*

Кроули торопливо пробирался по сырым коридорам преисподней, то и дело оглядываясь. Большинство встречавшихся на его пути демонов были обычными мелкими сошками, как и он когда-то. Множество новых лиц. Он не узнавал их, а они его. Что ж, это к лучшему, последнее время у него с местными были, мягко скажем, натянутые отношения.

«Что ты здесь делаешь, Кроли?» - услышал он из-за спины до неприятного знакомый голос.

«Кроули», - поправил он и обернулся: «Произносится Кроули. Приветик, Хастур, как поживаешь, дорогой?» Он изо всех сил старался изобразить полную невозмутимость, словно не было не так давно ни святой воды, ни адского пламени.

«Ты меня развоплотил», - прорычал Хастур, подходя ближе. «Ты сокрушил планы нашего Владыки, ты обрек нас на еще тысячи лет вражды с ангелами, когда мы уже были на пороге победы! Ты…уничтожил Лигура». С каждой фразой лицо Хастура, прямо скажем, не самое располагающее, становилось все более зловещим.

«О, я же демон. В моей природе рушить планы и нести поражения,» - с улыбкой ответил Кроули, блеснув глазами. Хастур немного опешил, но тут же снова напустил на себя серьёзное выражение.

«Зачем явился, демон?» - повторно спросил он.

«Мне нужна информация,» - сухо ответил Кроули после нескольких секунд раздумий и испытующе уставился на собеседника. Хастур долго молча вглядывался в глаза Кроули, лицо его отражало напряженную работу мысли. Наконец, приняв решение, он тихо спросил: «Что ты хочешь узнать?».

Кроули облегчённо выдохнул. Внутренне, конечно же. Внешне же он совсем не изменил выражения лица.

«Мне нужно знать, что может заставить стареть наши земные тела.»

Хастур удивлённо приподнял бровь, легкая ехидная улыбка тронула его губы и тут же исчезла. Хастур едва заметно кивнул. Он развернулся, на мгновение задерживая на Корули взгляд, приглашая за собой. Дыхание перехватило всего на секунду и они уже поднимаются из-под земли. Кроули отфыркивается, трясёт головой, пытаясь очистить нос и волосы от комьев земли. Он давно уже не пользовался этим методом перемещения. Справившись с землёй, он оглянулся. « _Перекрёсток среди поля. Как банально, и одинокое дерево тут как тут_ ,» - подумал он. Хастур уже ждал его неподалеку.

«Нас могли увидеть или услышать… там,» - Хастур указал куда-то вниз.

«Конспирация, обожаю! Может стоило надеть длинный плащ и шляпу?» - отшучивается Кроули изо всех сил стараясь вести себя как обычно.

Хастур делает вид, что не расслышал.

«Полагаю, интересоваться, зачем тебе это, бесполезно?»

«Угадал. Молодец. Заработаешь ещё балл, если скажешь то, что мне нужно».

«Кроули, это знает каждый из нас. И ты в том числе. Но ты, кажется, не хочешь принять эту мысль».

«Говори уже!» - Кроули начинает заметно злиться.

«Тело демона… или ангела… начинает стареть, если его душа перестаёт принадлежать одной из испокон веков противоборствующих сторон. Если душа слишком порочна для Рая, и слишком добра для Ада. Послушай, ты ведь и так это всё знаешь…»

«Продолжай!» - рыком прервал его Кроули, - «Просто продолжай. Что происходит дальше?»

«Выбор – это удел человеческих душ. А с человеческой душой и тело становится смертным, так что спустя несколько кратких лет оно умирает».

«А душа…»

«А душа отправляется в Чистилище. Навечно. Либо умирает вместе с телом». Оба они какое-то время молчали, глядя друг на друга. Внезапно Кроули оживился.

«Если только он при жизни не вернётся к святой жизни, не будет признан таковым. Тогда он сможет вернуться!» В глазах демона полыхало всё пламя мира, Кроули расхаживал из стороны в сторону, обдумывая план. Он услышал громкий смешок за спиной и резко обернулся.

«У тебя ничего не выйдет, Кроли,» - Хастур был явно доволен собой и тем, что узнал сегодня, а скоро узнает и вся Преисподняя. «Стать святым , по-настоящему святым, почти невозможно. Один он не точно справится. А ты, демон, не сможешь помочь. И ты будешь наблюдать, как он медленно умирает.» Хастур засмеялся.

«Замолкни! Ты меня не знаешь! И его тоже!» - Кроули двинулся в сторону демона, но тот уже скрылся под землёй. Он тоже остался один на пустом перекрёстке. Вдалеке раздался первый раскат грома, из туч, незаметно собравшихся на небе упали первые капли, прибившие пыль на перекрёстке.

«Дождь. Замечательно, спасибо, Боже» - рыжеволосый змей поднял лицо, ловя тяжёлые капли и крикнул в чернеющие небеса: «Мы что, в фильме?! Осенних листьев не хватает для пущей драматичности!»

Он опустил голову и от досады пнул придорожную пыль. Начался ливень. Кроули оглянулся и ушел под землю. Поднялся ветер. Над пустым перекрёстком кружился желтый лист осины.


	3. The guilt

*

Ранним утром, когда ночные клубы уже закрылись, а кафешки и магазинчики ещё не успели открыться, в это самое тихое и безлюдное время в Сохо, Азирафаэль возвращался с ночной прогулки. Прошлым утром, после того, как Кроули оставил его в пустом магазине ангел долго сидел в кресле, устремив взгляд в одну точку, и размышлял о своей жизни. Внезапно ему захотелось поменять вокруг себя всё, что его окружало, включая одежду.

После он прошёлся по местным магазинчикам, а к вечеру отправился в бар неподалёку, куда его пригласил один из продавцов. В баре подавали весьма неплохой мартини. Музыка на его взгляд была чересчур громкой, зато окружающие оказались очень милыми и приветливыми. К утру ангел чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, а по телу расплывалась приятная усталость.

Азирафаэль, насвистывая последнюю песню из бара, легкой походкой шел к дверям своего магазинчика, по пути доставая из кармана брюк ключи. У входа он резко остановился, уставившись вниз.

На пороге, прислонившись к дверному откосу, сидел Кроули. Глаза его были закрыты, казалось, он спит, но выражение лица было крайне напряженное. Одну ногу он вытянул вперёд, преградив путь случайному прохожему, а руки сложил на груди. Пиджак демона был весь в земле и мелком мусоре.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся и аккуратно присел рядом. Он вынул застрявшую в волосах Кроули травинку, откинул её в сторону и легко коснулся его плеча.

«Эй, просыпайся», - мягко и тихо сказал он, наклонившись к уху демона.

Кроули дёрнулся, с трудом раскрыл глаза, глянул на Азирафаэля и попытался сесть ровно.

«Привет, ангел,» - хрипло выговорил он и откашлялся.

«Как поживаешь? Прости, я вчера…»

«Ты спал,» - перебил его Азирафаэль делая вид, что прошлый вечер его совсем не волновал.

«Привычка,» - ответил Кроули и энергично провел ладонями по лицу, прогоняя остатки сна.

«Я тоже решил попробовать недавно, знаешь… Приятный опыт, но, похоже это вызывает зависимость,» - с улыбкой сказал ангел и прислонился спиной к двери, расслабленно вытянув ноги вперёд.

Кроули смерил его взглядом.

«Сменил имидж?» - спросил он. Азирафаэль оглянул себя, словно забыв о вчерашнем утре. От прошлого аристократичного вида мало что осталось. Даже цвета были непривычны. Темно-терракотовые чинос с черными туфлями дополнялись коричневым джемпером и светло-серым клетчатым жакетом. « _Пару лет назад я бы так ни за что не оделся,_ » - мелькнуло у него в мыслях.

«Да, знаешь, захотелось новенького,» - сказал он вслух, - «В этом районе много интересных магазинчиков. Один очень вежливый консультант любезно помог мне подобрать «модный» комплект. Кажется, этот стиль называется кэжуал… надеюсь, я правильно произнёс». Ангел смущённо улыбнулся и глянул на Кроули. Взгляд того был непривычно серьёзен. Так демон обычно смотрел на тех, с кем работал, но не на него. Азирафаэлю стало не по себе.

«Миленько,» - хмыкнул Кроули. – «Тебе идёт».

«О, спасибо!» - снова улыбнулся ангел, но наткнувшись на тусклый взгляд друга стушевался и отвёл глаза.

«Хочешь зайти?» - предложил он, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.

Демон кивнул и они почти синхронно поднялись на ноги. Азирафаэль отпер дверь и двое вошли в магазин.

Азирафаэль заварил им чай, они молча выпили его, каждый думал о своём, и, как ни странно, об одном и том же. Кроули угрюмо уставившись в свою чашку рассматривал перекатывающиеся на дне чаинки. Азирафаэль рассматривал Кроули.

«Я побуду сегодня здесь?» - спросил демон. Ангел, конечно, был не против.

*

Азирафаэль открыл магазин в девять утра. Покупателей, как обычно было немного так что он большую часть времени до вечера занимался своими архивами и реставрацией одного особо ценного экземпляра. Кроули же мрачной задумчивой тенью весь день следовал за ним по пятам. Взгляд его был устремлён куда-то вглубь самого себя. До закрытия магазина он не проронил ни слова. Азирафаэль периодически посматривал на демона, но тоже ничего не говорил.

«Мне нужно сходить в магазин и взять что-нибудь на ужин», - около пяти вечера сообщил он.

«Ты… будешь готовить ужин?» - голос Кроули был неровным после долгого молчания. «Может лучше поесть где-нибудь? Я угощу…»

«О, брось,» - отмахнулся ангел. «Так что, ты пойдёшь со мной?»

«Пойду».

*

Позже вечером, расправившись с не очень удавшейся пастой - всё же у Азирафаэля было не так уж много опыта в готовке - Кроули начал разговор.

«Как давно мы знаем друг друга, ангел?»

Азирафаэль сложил руки на груди и задумался.

«Очень давно, Кроули, много тысяч лет…»

«И что тебе дало наше знакомство?..»

Азирафаэль открыл было рот, чтобы высказаться, но Кроули не дал ему ответить.

Он резко встал из кресла и начал ходить по комнате из стороны в сторону в рассуждениях.

«Я всё это время регулярно сподабливал тебя на отступление от своих принципов!..»

«А может мне хотелось этого…» - тихо сказал Азирафаэль в сторону, так, чтобы демон его не услышал.

«Я постоянно искушал тебя, проверял на прочность!...»

Голос Кроули с каждой фразой становился всё громче, шаги стремительней, а выражение лица всё яростней и одновременно растерянней.

«Тебе лишь так казалось…» - снова вставил ангел, оставаясь опять неуслышанным.

«Я… я… я сотни лет тащил тебя за собой в пропасть! В ад…» - Кроули сорвался на крик и вдруг остановился посреди комнаты как вкопанный. Глаза его вдруг широко распахнулись и наполнились ужасом. Он посмотрел на Азирафаэля сидящего напротив на краю кресла, взволнованного, готового сорваться с места. Кроули сделал шаг назад, но ноги плохо слушались его, он оступается и начинает падать. Азирафаэль молниеносно поднимается и вовремя подхватывает его под руки, аккуратно опуская друга на пол и садясь на колени рядом.

«Ты здесь не при чём,» - тихо говорит ангел, берёт демона за плечи и немного встряхивает. «Слышишь?»

«Нет… нет… я всё испортил, всё сломал. Это моя вина… моя…» - пробормотал Кроули, ухватившись за предплечья Азирафаэля, словно за последнюю спасительную соломинку. Ангел пытается его успокоить, но безуспешно.

Кроули трясёт. Наконец, он поднимает взгляд.

«Я…» - Кроули протянул руку и коснулся щеки Азирафаэля, в глазах его впервые за всё знакомство тот увидел скопившиеся слёзы. «Я… убил тебя… мой ангел»

«Что? Нет! Это не так! Ты не сделал мне ничего плохого! Ни разу!» - встревожено вскрикнул Азирафэль и ещё раз потряс Кроули за плечи, пытаясь привести его в чувство.

«Это я виноват…» - Кроули словно не слышал слов друга. «Мне нет прощения…»

«Я прощаю! Ты слышишь меня, Кроули? Я тебя прощаю! Ты меня слышишь?» Но демон не слышал.

Он так резко и решительно поднялся на ноги, что Азирафаэль, державший его за плечи, потерял точку опоры и неловко упал на пол.

«Я всё исправлю. Я обещаю тебе.» - твёрдо сказал демон и направился к выходу.

«Не нужно ничего исправлять!» - бежит за ним Азирафаэль. «Кроули! Только не уходи, пожалуйста!» - кричит он демону, выбегая за ним на улицу. Но тот уже исчез. Азирафаэль успел заметить только быстро исчезающий холмик земли посреди улицы.


	4. The loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Привычный мир вокруг Кроули начинает по-настоящему рушиться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта часть вышла немного больше. Перед финалом.
> 
> Пора оправдывать поставленные теги.
> 
> Пожалуйста, не забывайте оставлять свои комментарии, если вам понравилось. Если не понравилось - тоже пишите. Я открыт для конструктивной критики.

*

Азирафаэль в четвёртый раз набирал на телефоне знакомый номер. Но в трубке слышался только неизменно задорный голос автоответчика: «Привет, это Энтони Кроули. Вы знаете, что делать. Сделайте это стильно.»

Азирафаэль не дожидался конца сообщения и сразу клал трубку. Несколько минут смотрел то на телефон, то по сторонам, затем вздыхал и снова брался за телефон.

«Кроули, это я. Нам нужно встретиться. Я буду ждать тебя в… старой беседке,» - в итоге говорит он в трубку, подхватывает с вешалки новенькое пальто и, заперев двери магазина, отправляется на место встречи.

Когда Азирафаэль добрался до условленного места, Кроули уже был там.

«Я знал, что ты дома,» - улыбнулся ангел. Кроули в ответ лишь отмахнулся и продолжил мерить шагами беседку.

«Кроули…» - начал ангел, «Пожалуйста, давай поговорим. Я вижу, что тебя что-то гложет. Расскажи мне.» Азирафаэль сделал несколько шагов вперёд. Кроули продолжал хоть взад-вперёд по беседке.

«Нет.»

«Почему?»

«Не могу, ангел… не могу…»

«То, что ты сказал вечером… про то, что ты...» - Азирафаэль на мгновение запнулся, - «Убил меня… Испортил… Что это значит?»

Кроули остановился. Минуту они молчали, глядя друг на друга. Азирафаэль заметил, как взгляд демона стремительно наполняется отчаянием, брови ползут вверх, дыхание учащается.

«Я испортил… тебя!» - конец фразы дался ему с трудом. «И я не знаю, как это исправить. Зря я сюда пришёл» - добавил он и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

«Ты никогда не убегал, Кроули!» - сказал ему вслед Азирафаэль. Кроули остановился. «Этим ты сейчас ничего не решишь,» - голос ангела эхом отразился от крыши пустой беседки. Демон резко развернулся и, сверкнув глазами, двинулся обратно к Азирафаэлю.

«Да, не решу!» - кричал он, яростно жестикулируя, - «Но я хотя бы не буду видеть тебя… таким! Я хотя бы смогу всё обдумать, решить, что делать! Я смогу исправить то, что заварил!»

«Кроули, остановись,» - Азирафаэль осторожно подошёл к нему и мягко поймал запястья демона в свои ладони. Кроули застыл на месте «Разве видеть меня настолько неприятно для тебя? Посмотри, со мной всё хорошо. И, если ты скажешь, что тебя беспокоит, мы сможем справиться с этим… вместе.»

«Прости меня,» - устало проговорил демон и грустно ухмыльнулся, - «Смотри, я опять извиняюсь»

«Я прощаю тебя, хоть тебе и не за что извиняться».

«Я не могу тебе ничего рассказать. Это… слишком сложно для меня.»

«Понимаю. И я не буду больше на тебя давить. Но, пожалуйста, не избегай меня. Это не сделает лучше ни одному из нас.»

Немного успокоившийся Кроули снова помрачнел. Он криво усмехнулся, вырвал свои руки из пальцев ангела и снова принялся ходить по диаметру беседки туда-сюда. Азирафаэль терпеливо ждал. Через пару минут Кроули остановился и снова взглянул на друга.

«Зачем ты это делаешь?»

«Что именно?»

«Вот это всё,» - Кроули указал пальцем сначала на ангела, потом на себя, «Зачем тебе это?»

«Потому что мне не плевать на тебя.»

Кроули обречённо застонал. Азирафаэль приблизился.

«Знаешь, мы последнее время редко с тобой видимся за пределами моего магазина… Позволь пригласить тебя в бар? Чтобы немного… развеяться. Снять напряжение,» - немного смущённо предложил ангел.

Кроули от удивления на мгновение потерял дар речи.

«В бар? Ты приглашаешь меня? В бар?» - спросил он, когда снова обрёл способность говорить.

«Да. Люди говорят, что это помогает. Пойдём. Хватит с тебя тяжёлых мыслей,» - Азирафаэль нетерпеливо взял Кроули за локоть и повёл ещё не отошедшего от шока демона за собой.

*

С разговора в беседке прошло несколько месяцев. На город плавно опустились сумерки. Демон настойчиво колотил в дверь книжного магазина, пока за дверью не послышались тихие шаги и она медленно не отворилась. Послышался мелодичный звон дверного колокольчика.

«Кроули?» - заспанный Азирафаэль выглянул из-за полуоткрытой двери. Он протёр ладонью глаза, отгоняя остатки сна и уже чуть более осмысленно посмотрел на друга. Его светлые волосы, немного отросшие, были растрёпаны, а сбоку торчала неудачно лёгшая прядь. На правой щеке виднелся след от подушки, а в уголках сонных глаз собрались морщинки. Ангел неловко переступал с ноги на ногу, пытаясь спрятаться за дверью от прохладного вечернего лондонского ветра. «Прости, я сегодня весь день сплю,» - смущённо сказал Азирафаэль.

Кроули заговорил не сразу. Он несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, но никак не мог подобрать подходящую первую фразу. Наконец он смерил Азирафаэля взглядом, пригладил волосы, снял очки и сделал шаг вперёд, подойдя почти вплотную. Ангел немного отстранился.

«Я… хотел пригласить тебя на прогулку,» - проговорил демон, не моргая глядя прямо в глаза Азирафаэля.

«Куда же?» - поднял брови ангел. Кроули вздохнул, остановил взгляд на босых ступнях друга, который то и дело поджимал пальцы в попытках согреться. Кроули поморщился.

«Я могу войти? Или мы будем здесь говорить?»

«Ах, и в самом деле, что же это я!» - воскликнул ангел и отошёл в сторону, пропуская Кроули внутрь. «Хочешь выпить?» - спросил он, проходя вглубь магазина и суетливо поправляя неаккуратно лежавшие книги.

*

Демон и не совсем ангел вышли из магазина и нетвердым шагом направились вниз по улице. Впереди была еще целая ночь. Кроули подумал, что последнее время они стали видеться очень часто. Это было непривычно. Азирафаэль теперь звонил ему почти каждый день и звал то в театр, то на концерт, то в бар, а иногда просто прогуляться. Демон иногда и сам приглашал его, как сегодня. Но с каждым разом эти прогулки для Кроули ощущались всё более и более неправильно.

Он посмотрел на шагающего рядом Азирафаэля. Тот выглядел до безобразия счастливым. И это пугало демона ещё больше. На днях, когда они сидели в людной забегаловке на окраине города, он заметил среди белокурых прядей Азирафаэля несколько седых волос. Демон не мог отогнать от себя мысли о том, что именно он виноват в происходящем. С каждым подмеченным признаком старения, Кроули всё больше погружался в пучины отчаяния. Он пытался скрывать это, но, похоже, от наблюдательного Азирафаэля такое не утаишь. И с каждым днём встречаться для него было всё тяжелей. Каждый раз он подмечал ещё один маленький признак. Азирафаэля же, казалось, вовсе не волновало своё состояние. Он таскал Кроули по выставкам и массовым мероприятиям, он часто менял наряды, спорил с торговцами на улице, не смотрел по сторонам, когда переходил улицу, и часто ругался, а ещё он много смеялся и только останавливая взгляд не Кроули он всегда немного грустнел и смущался, словно стесняясь своей радости.

Демон же мрачнеющим спутником следовал за ним и регулярно пытался вытащить Азирафаэля то на благотворительный концерт, то на волонтёрское мероприятие. В надежде, что помощь ближним хоть как-то зачтётся в небесной канцелярии. Но, очевидно, его методы не работали. Нужно было придумать что-то ещё.

Погружённый в свои мысли, Кроули не сразу заметил, что Азирафаэль, шедший рядом с ним как бы ненароком коснулся мизинцем руки Кроули, затем, не встретив сопротивления, осторожно обхватил пальцы Кроули своими. Внутри демона пробежала волна дрожи, как цунами накрывшая его с головы до пят. На коже поднялись мурашки. Внутри всё, кипело, а Кроули уставился в невидимую точку впереди себя, боясь, что происходящее ему кажется, и если он повернётся, обратит на это внимание, то всё исчезнет, растворится как туман. Тёплые мягкие пальцы тем временем уже более уверенно переплелись с его собственными.

«Я слышал, что сегодня неподалёку отсюда какая-то молодёжная группа проводит концерт под открытым небом, пойдём?» - голос Азирафаэля доносился словно из другого конца Вселенной. Демон нетвёрдо кивнул и последовал за Азирафаэлем.

*

В тот вечер Азирафаэля будто подменили. Он был слишком разговорчив, слишком активно жестикулировал, слишком много пил и слишком часто касался Кроули. Не сказать, чтобы демону это не нравилось, но он неустанно ждал подвоха, он не мог понять, что происходит. Он чувствовал, что не контролирует ситуацию. От этого ему было не по себе.

После концерта Азирафаэль потащил его на прогулку по ночным улицам города. Они несколько раз заходили в подворачивавшиеся по пути бары, чтобы ещё повысить содержание алкоголя в крови. Кроули всё тяжелее становилось фильтровать то, что он говорит и делает. Вальяжно вышагивая по асфальту, он оживлённо вещал какую-то чушь про кино и религию, иногда вставляя дурацкие шуточки. Азирафаэль мелодично смеялся над его шутками и в свою очередь рассказывал про своих коллег, которые, являясь на землю вели себя ещё нелепее, чем соратники Кроули. Они сами не заметили, как, сделав круг по району, вернулись к книжному магазину Азирафаэля. Вокруг было необычно людно для этого времени суток.

Если бы Кроули в тот момент посмотрел на часы, то увидел бы, что время приближалось к половине третьего ночи. А ничего хорошего после двух часов ночи не происходит. Все это знают.

Азирафаэль остановился и повернулся лицом к Кроули. Его глаза блестели от выпитого алкоголя.

«Знаешь…» - тягуче проговорил он, - «Я счастлив, что ты сегодня пришёл. И счастлив, что смог провести это время с тобой.»

Кроули хмыкнул.

«Счастлив? Не слишком ли громко сказано? Как будто это первый подобный вечер. Да, он немного затянулся, но…»

Кроули осёкся, внезапно выражение лица ангела стало предельно серьёзным. Азирафаэль в один шаг приблизился к Кроули, обхватил его лицо своими ладонями и поцеловал.

Кроули инстинктивно попытался отклониться, он выгнулся, упёрся ладонями в грудь ангела и мягко отодвинул его от себя. Руки Азирафаэля не сразу отпустили его.

«Нет… нет, нет, нетнетнет…» - забормотал Кроули, - «Нет. Так нельзя , ангел» - он отступил на несколько шагов. «Это ни к чему хорошему не приведёт. К тому же, это… грех.»

Азирафаэль потерянно смотрел на него, его руки еще несколько мгновений протянутые вперёд к Кроули, бессильно опустились.

«И что?» - спросил он. «Или…» Азирафаэль сделал паузу «...или ты не… тебе не хотелось?»

«Я этого не говорил…» - тихо ответил Кроули. Они помолчали. «Но это не то, чем следует заниматься ангелу и демону.»

«Мне так хотелось… Прости,» - услышал Кроули поникший голос. «В любом случае, спасибо за то время, что провёл со мной,» - Азирафаэль улыбнулся, но глаза выдавали, что эта улыбка далась ему с трудом. Он быстро развернулся и вошёл в магазин, закрыв за собой дверь. Натужно звякнул колокольчик над дверью.

Кроули с минуту постоял на месте, бормоча проклятия себе под нос. Затем, опустив голову, он направился к своему дому.

 

*

Скажем прямо, Кроули понятия не имел, как сделать Азирафаэля святым. Он прекрасно знал святых, общался с ними, видел небесных жителей, некоторые на его взгляд были откровенными мудилами. Но всех их он знал, когда они уже были святы. А вот как стать таким, тем более не совсем по своей инициативе, Кроули и представить себе не мог.

«Думай! Думай, чёрт тебя дери!» – ругал он сам себя, сидя за рабочим столом дома. Он уже два дня не выползал из своей квартиры. Ему хотелось есть. Глупое, но удивительно успокаивающее человеческое занятие, к которому он пристрастился благодаря одному ангелу.

Кроули посмотрел в окно на занимающийся над городом рассвет. « _Нужно проветриться,_ » - подумал он, подхватил с подлокотника резного кресла пиджак и вышел из квартиры. Дверь он никогда не запирал, люди всегда чудесным образом обходили его апартаменты стороной.

Улицы уже начали наполняться спешащими на работу горожанами, когда Кроули, потягивая обжигающий кофе из картонного стаканчика, остановился напротив известного нам книжного. Он сделал последний глоток, отбросил стаканчик в сторону, глубоко вдохнул, втянув воздух сквозь зубы, засунул руки в карманы и решительным шагом пересёк улицу и остановился у дверей.

Магазин был заперт.

«Эй! Азирафаэль!» - крикнул он, постучав. «Ты там?! Открывай, чёрт тебя дери!» - добавил он ещё громче. Проходивший мимо старичок остановился и хотел было сделать ему замечание, но Кроули одарил его столь зловещим взглядом, что тот решил поскорее ретироваться.

Демон постучал ещё раз. Ответа не было. Он прошёл немного вдоль витрин, заглянул внутрь, но не смог разглядеть ни одного признака присутствия ангела.

«Что это вы здесь делаете?» - вдруг услышал он за спиной неприятный голос. Кроули резко обернулся. Перед ним стоял незнакомый мужчина в костюме с папкой в руках и вызывающе смотрел на него.

«А вы что здесь делаете?» - парировал Кроули надменно выпрямляясь.

«Это мой магазин. А вы здесь явно что-то замышляете. Высматриваете. Может вы грабитель?»

«Твой магазин? Не смеши меня, человек!» - хмыкнул Кроули, - «Это магазин моего… друга.»

«О, я понял. Вы, наверное, знакомый мистера Фелла. Но, боюсь, вы ошибаетесь. Он продал мне это помещение, буквально на этой неделе. А с сегодняшнего дня я официально вступаю во владение.»

Мужчина достал из кармана ключи и потряс ими в воздухе. Затем он открыл дверь и вошёл внутрь.

Кроули бросился за ним.

«Что ты такое несёшь? Где мой друг?!»

«Думаю, вам лучше знать. Вы же друзья…»

*

Кроули поднимал все свои, накопившиеся за годы связи, прочёсывал окрестности, летал в те места, где, по его мнению, мог оказаться Азирафаэль. Но тот словно испарился. Ни одного намёка, ни следа не было.

Прошёл год. Кроули вернулся в свою ещё более пустую квартиру после очередного безуспешного дня. Когда-то белые стены его апартаментов посерели, в углах скопилась паутина, а от некогда роскошного мини-сада остались одни жухлые листья и голые ветви. Он устал.

Демон тяжело опустился в кресло и прикрыл глаза. Очередной день впустую. Он почти заснул. Из тяжёлой дрёмы его вырвал звонок в дверь.

«Кого могло принести в такое время?» - простонал Кроули и с трудом поднявшись, двинулся к двери.

На пороге стоял худощавый молодой человек в куртке почтальона.

«Мистер Энтони Дж. Кроули?»

«Да, чего тебе?»

«Вам письмо, сэр. Распишитесь в ведомости, пожалуйста.»

Кроули чиркнул неразборчивую закорючку на листке, протянутом почтальоном.

«От кого письмо?» - спросил он.

«Не могу знать, сэр» - ответил парень, развернулся и ушёл.

Кроули, не глядя закрыл дверь и вернулся к столу, недоумённо разглядывая конверт. На нём не было ни имени, ни адреса отправителя. Только выведенный аккуратными печатными буквами адрес квартиры Кроули.

Внезапно, демон почувствовал что-то странное. Он поднёс конверт к лицу и присмотрелся. Затем втянул носом воздух. Этот запах он ни с чем не спутает. Ошибки быть не могло.

Кроули медленно и аккуратно вскрыл конверт. Достал из него ровно сложенный и исписанный мелким витиеватым почерком лист бумаги. Демон медленно развернул письмо, но к чтению приступил не сразу. Он бросил долгий взгляд поверх крыш высоток, видневшихся из его окна, на закатное небо. Спустя несколько минут он глубоко вздохнул, потер руками лицо и начал читать.

Затем он перечитал письмо еще раз.

«Да он издевается!..» - прорычал Кроули и с досадой отбросил лист в сторону. Он откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза. Прошло несколько томительных мгновений.

Демон со стоном поднял трясущиеся руки к голове и обхватил её пальцами, сдавливая так, что будь на них когти, давно бы проткнул себе череп. Вместе с тем с его губ сорвался тихий стон, перешедший сначала в злобный крик, а затем в сдавленные всхлипы. Сам он развернулся боком, подтянул колени к себе и весь словно уменьшился. В этой позе он остался до самого утра, лишь иногда вздрагивая, пока лучи рассветного солнца, пробившиеся сквозь лондонские тучи, не пробрались в мертвую квартиру, и не осветили его.

*

_«Здравствуй, мой милый друг,_

_Я долго не решался написать тебе, но понял, что чем дальше я буду откладывать это, тем хуже будет нам обоим._

_Мне больно было видеть твои мучения, и ещё больнее было осознавать, что я поневоле стал им причиной. Я верю, ты искренне хотел мне помочь, помочь остаться тем, кем я был долгие годы._

_Хотя мы и должны были быть врагами по нашей внутренней сути, но я всё же осмелюсь признаться, что за всё время от сотворения мира для меня не было ни единого существа ближе тебя, мой дорогой Кроули. Мне жаль, что нам пришлось расстаться столь неправильным способом._

_Я знаю ты не любишь долгих писем, но это, прошу, дочитай до конца._

_Я понял, что со мной происходит. И, возможно, даже раньше тебя. Я давно знал это. Я умираю. Трудно описать словами, сколько для меня значит то, что ты так ревностно и искренне пытался меня вернуть обратно, хоть это и шло против твоей природы. И у тебя бы в конце концов получилось. Если бы не я._

_Дело в том, что я не хочу возвращаться._

_Впервые за многие тысячелетия я чувствую себя по-настоящему живым. Я ощущаю голод, усталость, холод и жару, я чувствую, как время движется неумолимым потоком вокруг меня и это ощущение не сравнится ни с одним достоинством Рая. Только сейчас я осознал себя полноценной частью этого великого мира. И я готов обменять вечность на несколько лет этой свободы._

_Именно сейчас я действительно могу сказать, что счастлив. И только одно омрачает эту идиллию, одно приносит мне боль – то, что я не могу разделить это чувство счастья с тобой, то что мы больше не пообедаем с тобой в Ритц, не прогуляемся по парку, не обсудим в очередной раз проблемы дихотомии добра и зла… Но ещё большую боль я бы испытывал, если бы позволил тебе наблюдать, как постепенно будут увядать мои тело, разум и душа, как я буду неумолимо двигаться к смерти. Это будет невыносимо. Для нас обоих._

_А потому, прошу, не ищи меня. Живи дальше, и поминай меня как, надеюсь, светлую страницу в своей памяти._

_И я действительно благодарен за те шесть с лишним тысячи лет, что я провёл с тобой._

_Навсегда искренне твой, Азирафаэль»._


	5. The lateness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иногда, даже приложив все усилия, можно не успеть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Что ж, уважаемые читатели, вот и всё. Эта глава последняя и самая короткая.
> 
> Я долго думала, как же закончить эту истоию. Основная фабула у меня была изначально, были варианты дополнительных детелей, поисков Кроули, но я решила, что так будет лучше. Мне показалось, что в излишних деталях потеряется вся суть и безвыходность ситуации.
> 
> Надеюсь, финал вас не разочарует (все же знали, что здесь не будет хэппи энда, да?)
> 
> Очень хочу увидеть ваши комментарии. Это моя первая работа после многолетнего перерыва и я очень переживаю, так как сомневаюсь, стоит ли мне снова браться за перо.
> 
> Спасибо, что уделили время моей работе.
> 
> Для тех, кто любит читать под музыку, вся работа написана была под трек "MATRANG - Замыкать" на репите. Может, текст не идеально в тему, но настроение музыки сопровождало меня на протяжении всего процесса.
> 
> Еще раз, большое спасибо @biikeyb из твиттера за поддержку и помощь в обдумывании многих моментов посреди ночи.

*

 

Мир - это истории. Большие и маленькие, грустные и весёлые, интересные и скучные. И все истории имеют свойство заканчиваться. Наша история, взявшая начало в лондонском Сохо, заканчивается здесь, в маленькой деревушке Кильписъярви на севере Финляндии.  
  
День клонился к вечеру. Ханнеле сидела на ресепшене небольшой гостиницы и уныло листала ленту новостей в своём смартфоне. В это время года посетителей было очень мало и она часами скучала на своём посту. Она почти ненавидела это место. Пусть каждую зиму деревню и наполняли туристы, да и виды тут были красивые, ей всё это уже опостылело. Она мечтала уехать отсюда, как только окончит школу, но заболела бабушка и пришлось срочно искать работу, о своих планах пришлось забыть. От печальных мыслей её отвлёк шум двери. Кто-то вошёл.  
  
Она проворно отложила телефон в сторону, натянула дежурную улыбку и встала из-за стойки, при этом запутавшись в проводе зарядника.  
  
Однако, это был всего лишь Лиам - бывший одноклассник и сегодняшний её сменщик. Обычно он приходил пораньше, чтобы поболтать. Ханнеле ему нравилась, она это видела, но подпускать парня ближе не хотела. Она всё равно собиралась уезжать отсюда, а Лиам был слишком… домашним.  
  
«Привет, Ханнеле! » – поприветствовал её молодой человек, стягивая ярко-красный дождевик и отряхивая его от капель воды. «Ну и погодка. »  
  
«Ага…» – отозвалась девушка, снова садясь в кресло. «Чай включить? »  
  
«Да, пожалуйста» – улыбнулся парень и прошёл за стойку ресепшена, потирая озябшие пальцы. Ханнеле свернула Фейсбук и, найдя нужное приложение, включила водонагреватель в углу холла и снова вернулась к просмотру ленты.  
  
«Много сегодня посетителей было?»  
  
«Никого,» – бросила она, не отрываясь от экрана. «Хотя…» – добавила она подумав: «Был тут один странный тип.»  
  
Лиам вопросительно поднял бровь и сел на соседнее кресло.  
  
«Рассказывай.»  
  
Девушка снова оторвалась от телефона и откинулась на спинку кресла. Она заправила за ухо белокурую прядь, потянула вниз свитер.  
  
«Помнишь старика Эло?» - начала она.  
  
«Того, что рядом с вами жил?»  
  
«Ага, помнишь, он нам еще книжки в детстве читал.»  
  
«Помню. Так…»  
  
«Так вот, сижу я сегодня работаю, ну, как обычно, ты понял. Заходит какой-то мужик. Явно не местный. На вид лет сорок. Худой такой, щёки впалые, походка странная, рыжий и в очках солнечных. В такую погоду то! Точно ненормальный. Еще и одет легко.»  
  
«Чего он хотел?» - Лиам слегка занервничал.  
  
«В общем, подходит ко мне, спрашивает знаю ли я «мистера Акселя Эло». С акцентом ещё жутким, еле разобрала, но вежливый. Я говорю, а как не знать, сколько себя помню всегда он по соседству жил. Этот сразу оживился, где найти его спрашивает…» - Ханнеле запнулась и немного помолчала.  
  
«Так старик же умер ещё прошлой зимой. Сколько ему было, восемьдесят? Девяносто?»  
  
«Не знаю, он как будто всё время здесь был… Я этому рыжему так и сказала. А он еще бледнее сделался. Спросил в какой стороне кладбище и знаю ли я, где могила Эло… Я его проводить вызвалась, но он сказал, что сам найдёт и ушёл...»  
  
«Интересно…» - начал Лиам, но Ханнеле не дала ему закончить. Дождь за окном усиливался.  
  
«Это еще не всё. Мне стало любопытно. К старику Эло никогда никто не приезжал, так что я попросила охранника присмотреть тут за всем и отправилась за ним.»  
  
Лиам оживился.  
  
«Ммм, похоже на детектив!»  
  
«Если бы… кладбище он действительно нашёл быстро. Могилу тоже…» - девушка сделала паузу.  
  
«А что дальше?»  
  
«Дальше?.. сначала он просто стоял. Потом лёг здесь, прямо на землю, и лежал долго. Потом дал денег смотрителю и уехал…» - Ханнеле замолчала, думая о чем-то своём. Повисла недолгая тишина.  
  
«Хм… странный тип,» – нарушил молчание Лиам.   
  
«Ты прав… странный,» - отстранённо бросила девушка.  
  
«Может родственник?»  
  
«Может, но я сомневаюсь, они совсем не похожи… твой чай согрелся.»  
  
Ханнеле встала и начала собираться домой, к бабушке. Говорить ей сегодня больше не хотелось.  
  


***

 

Финское имя Аксель восходит в латинскому Avshalom, что означает «отец» или «мир».  
Фамилия Эло (Elo) переводится как «жизнь». Также возможен вариант: «урожай».


End file.
